1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alarm systems for mobile devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for turning off an alarm using a beat of alarm audio sound and to a mobile device adapted to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices provide an alarm service for schedules. An alarm service determines whether a preset time arrives and notifies the mobile device users of their schedules, such as waking up, exercising, a meeting, club attendance, and the like. An alarm service may notify the users of their schedules, via an audible audio sound, a visual means, a vibration means, and the like. There are various types of methods for turning off an alarm, for example, a user's simple input, such as operating a keypad, recognizing whether a mobile device is moved, detecting whether the folder of the mobile device is opened and then closed, and the like. When a user accidentally turns off an alarm in the mobile device, so the mobile device does not properly perform the notification of a user's schedule, for example, a wake-up call, the user may be inconvenienced.
In addition, the alarm service according to the related art keeps ringing in the mobile device until the user turns off the alarm function via the schedule notifying means described above. In this case, such ringing inconveniences other people near the mobile device user.